


Entwined For Eternity

by fandom_life11



Series: If Tomorrow Never Comes [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Empire of Storms, F/M, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mates, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, What-If, it a secret though, pregnant! aelin, rowaelin, they're getting hitched guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_life11/pseuds/fandom_life11
Summary: To protect the future of her kingdom and unborn child, Aelin asks Rowan an important question.-aka that scene Sarah J. Maas never gave us only with Aelin being pregnant-
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver & Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowan Whitethorn & Aedion Ashryver
Series: If Tomorrow Never Comes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823587
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Entwined For Eternity

Aelin knew it was a horrible thing to ask, but she had to ask Rowan. Maybe she was being selfish, choosing him over a more strategic prince, but she couldn’t choose anyone else. Even if Rowan wasn’t the most strategic choice, he would make a fine king for her country. He would lead her people to a better place if her idea of ending the war rang true. It was for the good of Terrasen and their unborn child. 

Her hand instinctively went to her stomach and she smiled softly at the still flat belly. It had been a few days since she had told Rowan and they agreed it was not the time to tell everyone about the baby. Lysandra had promised not to tell anyone although she still talked about the baby whenever they were alone. She knew it would only be a matter of time before someone found out though, and it would not be pretty.

“What’s got you thinking Fireheart?” Rowan’s voice whispered in her ear. Aelin let out a scream that she refused to acknowledge and turned to her carranam.

“I was thinking of what everyone would say when they found out you impregnated me without being married.”

Rowan laughed. “Good one Fireheart. What’s really on your mind?”

𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑒'𝑟𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑠, the voice in her brain helpfully supplied. She ignored it and said instead, “I know this is a terrible thing to ask of you, but here we are. Terrasen needs a king, Rowan.” She didn’t need to say anything after; he knew what she was implying.

His eyes widened and he took a sharp breath. “Aelin, you can’t-”

“My kingdom needs a king, Ro. It needs a king who will never stop trying his best, it needs someone who can make the tough choices that no one else would have the courage to do, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 it needs someone who can look damn fine while doing what is best for Terrasen. It needs 𝑦𝑜𝑢.” Rowan let out a breathy laugh, but Aelin plowed forward with the rest of her argument. “And even if I’m doing this for Terrasen, I can’t deny that there are some selfish reasons too. I cannot stand to marry another, and I cannot stand to see the father of my child marry another either.”

At that, Rowan’s eyes slid down to her stomach and he visibly softened. “Aelin, you know this isn’t a good idea. I have nothing to offer you other than empty titles. I have no land, no resources, or army we need in this war. But I am a selfish man. I want to see my child grow up with the woman I love by my side.”

Aelin’s breath caught in her throat as she resisted the urge to grin like a madwoman. “So you say yes?”

Rowan pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek gently. “Even if tomorrow never comes, I would always say yes to this, to you, Aelin Galathynius.”

Aelin laughed with watery eyes. “I love you Buzzard. And I choose you, even if tomorrow never comes.”

A silver tear fell from Rowan’s eye and he kissed her deeply, shattering her soul, claiming her so thoroughly she knew she would feel it for the rest of her life to come.

After getting their captain to agree to officiate their marriage, the rest of their preparations went quickly. All they had to do was ask Aedion and Lyasandra to be the witnesses. 

Aelin asked Lysandra first, knowing how grumpy her cousin was when waking up. It only took a few sharp knocks for her to come out.

“What’s up with waking me up so early, Aelin? I thought we had an agreement,” Lysandra said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Aelin laughed softly and said, “I wouldn’t wake you up if it weren’t necessary.”

With her curiosity growing, Lysandra asked warily, “What is it?”

Aelin grinned widely and said, “I need you to be my witness for my wedding.”

It took Lysandra a few seconds to comprehend. Once it had clicked, she grabbed Aelin’s hands and jumped up and down. “You’re getting married? I’m so excited for you!” Then she looked over at what Aelin was wearing. “You can’t wear 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 for it though. Come in, I’ve got a few dresses that’ll work as wedding dresses.”

Half an hour later, Lysandra declared Aelin ‘wedding ready’ and they went on their way to Aedion’s room. 

Aelin knocked loudly. “Come on out dearest cousin of mine.”

Lysandra snorted but covered it up when Aedion slammed his door open and all but growled, “What the fu-”

“Now now Aedion. Would I really wake you up this early for no reason at all?” 

“𝑌𝑒𝑠. What do you want Aelin? And what in Wyrd’s name are you so dressed up for?”

“I need you to be Rowan’s witness for our wedding that’s taking place in less than 10 minutes Aedion. Hurry up and get changed, won’t you?”

Aedion gaped at his cousin. “You’re getting godsdamned married? At 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 hour?”

“Yes Aedion. It’s the only time the captain would perform the ceremony,” Aelin lied, trying to get him to hurry up. It worked. Aedion got himself in presentable clothing and they went to the captain’s cabin for the ceremony.

As she walked into the room, Rowan stopped talking with the captain and froze at the sight of her in the dress.

He grinned. “You look beautiful Aelin.”

She blushed slightly. “I always do.”

The captain cleared his throat to get their attention. “Before I begin the ceremony, I would like to tell our engaged couple that they will have 15 minutes to consummate this ceremony until breakfast is served. I will also remind the witnesses that they are not allowed to say anything about this wedding to the others on board. That is the one request from our young couple here. Are we clear?”

After laughing at the implication that Rowan was young, Aedion nodded his head in response. Lysandra rolled his eyes at his antics and nodded as well.

“With that out of the way, I will now proceed with the official ceremony.”

If anyone ever asked Aelin what the captain said, she couldn’t’ve told them. She was too busy looking at Rowan and marveling at how he hadn’t run away screaming from her yet. She was only shaken out of her daze when the captain finished his speech.

“And so, with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife!” The captain declared, smiling softly at the newly married couple. “You may now kiss the bride!”

Rowan pulled her in for a kiss before the captain could finish the last sentence and only stopped when Aedion pointedly cleared his throat. Pulling away, Rowan smiled at Aelin and subtly put his hand protectively around her stomach. Aelin grinned back with tears of happiness leaking from her eyes even as a voice inside her whispered the truth. 𝑀𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑠.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, it's me with another part of If Tomorrow Never Comes. I feel like it was a little rushed but I hope you guys like it anyway. I am struggling with what to call the baby so if you could give me some name suggestions for both boys and girls, that would be most appreciated! Hope you're having a great day (or night if you're like me) wherever you are.


End file.
